


Charming Lobelia

by addie71



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-03
Updated: 2008-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo and Sam have figured a way to discourage Lobelia's unexpected visits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charming Lobelia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frodosweetstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frodosweetstuff/gifts).



> A drabble written for 2008's 'A Party of Special Magni-FSS' for Frodosweetstuff, for her birthday.

The late afternoon sun streamed in through the open window, capturing the two hobbits braced against the study wall, locked in a tight embrace. As the dust motes danced in the sunlight, hands roamed in their own well rehearsed dance, bringing sighs and moans of pleasure from the seemingly oblivious pair. 

As buttons flew open and trousers were dropped, a shapely leg wound around a plump behind, now glowing softly in the sunlight. A snort of disgust and a quick swish of skirts were heard outside the window. 

“Works every time, me dear,” Samwise panted. 

“Like a charm,” Frodo moaned.


End file.
